outriderschroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
17 SOG
The 17th Special Operations Group '(17 SOG) is a serial task composite group operationally-gained by the Starfleet Intelligence Division's Special Operations Command, and garrisoned at Starbase 324. The 17 SOG is also known as "Blackhawk," and its personnel are more colloquially referred to as "Outriders"—an homage to the [[Outrider|USS ''Outrider]] (the group's unofficial spearhead vessel) and the nature of its standard mission parameters. '''Mission 17 SOG is primarily responsible for reconnaissance and surveying, providing communications and logistical support for intelligence and counterterrorism affiliates, and the preparation and execution of covert operations in hostile and uncharted territories. History Pre-Federation The 17th Special Operations designation can be traced back to Earth's 20th Century conflict World War II. It was initially constituted as the 17th Observation Squadron on 02 March 1942 under the auspices of the United States Air Force, and flew in various missions off the East Coast of the United States and throughout the Southeast and Western Pacific. The 17th Observation Squadron was redesignated the 17th Reconnaissance Squadron during that same engagement. Two decades later, during the conflict known as the Vietnam War, the 17th Special Operations Squadron was constituted on 11 April 1969 in South Vietnam, but was deactivated only two years later. In September of 1985, the 17th SOS was reactivated and consolidated with the 17th Observation Squadron and the 17th Liaison Squadron as the 17th Special Operations Squadron, 353d Special Operations Wing (later, 353d Special Operations Group). Throughout much of the 20th and 21st Centuries, the 17 SOS held the dual duties of operating bomb and strafe and unconventional warfare campaigns, and providing logistical support for disaster relief and humanitarian aid operations. Its province was special airdrop procedures and adverse conditions landings, often operating under stealth—most notably exhibited during the Eugenics Wars. The 17 SOS was deactivated for the last time in 2021, and its resources and personnel were absorbed by the 1st Special Operations Squadron, 353d Special Operations Group. Starfleet Service In response to increasing hostilities with Nausicaan forces, Starfleet Operations Division activated the 501st Tactical Operations Wing on 28 June 2391 at Starbase Deep Space 9. It was assigned to the Beta Ursae Block, Alpha Quadrant, operating as tactical support for escort missions and security ground forces. In 2398, command was transferred to the Intelligence Division, Special Operations Command. The unit was then designated the 17th Special Operations Wing, and granted considerably more latitude regarding mission parameters. 17 SOW was garrisoned at Deep Space K-7, Aldebaren Sector, with Eta Eridani its primary theater of operation. Seven years later, in 2405, 17 SOW became the 17th Special Operations Group when new ships and personnel were added to form the 17th Mission Support Wing. This freed the squadrons of what became the 17th Tactical Operations Wing to concentrate on surveillance and covert operations. In 2410, the group was assigned to Starbase 324 in the Azure Sector, near the Jouret System, due to its proximity to the Dyson Sphere Gateway. 17 SOG operates primarily in the Beta and Delta Quadrants. Lineage 501st Tactical Operations Wing (2391—2398) 17th Special Operations Wing (2398—2405) 17th Special Operations Group (2405—Present) Organization Subordinate Units 17th Tactical Operations Wing 81st Special Operations Squadron (Talons) 17th Operations Support Squadron 17th Mission Support Wing 17th Mobile Communications Squadron 2d Logistics Readiness Squadron (Flattops) 17th Civilian Support Squadron (Iron Wings) Aircraft Ambassador-class USS Kohoku '' (17 CSS) ''Cheyenne-class (Mirror) USS Pierce (17 CSS) Defiant-class USS Adderback (81 SOS) [[Outrider|USS Outrider]] (81 SOS; "Spearhead") USS Shadowfin (81 SOS) USS Switchback (17 OSS) Intrepid-class USS Oberon (17 MCS; "Squawk Box") Oslo-class USS Starstriker (17 OSS) Prometheus-class USS Vostok (81 SOS) Sovereign-class (Mirror) USS Ark Janus (17 SOG Flagship) Trident-class (Mirror) USS Hecate (2 LRS) Ushaan-class USS Catalina (81 SOS)